The Perennial Maiden
by Jetta Knex
Summary: She didn't have a past, nor a future. She just was...but, maybe, with his help, maybe together, they can create a past, a present, and maybe even...a future to look forward to.
1. The Perennial Maiden

**The Perennial Maiden**

So…what really happened?

..."_Where on earth am I?"…_she thought, as she studied the odd vain-like structure at her sides, the room seem to be a mixture between a cavern and a metal body. Something more…it seemed to hum as if was alive.

Nativa stared around a bit, still trying to accustom her eyes to the sudden dark exposure and faint light she was in. The air was extremely low and cold, another thing that made her assumed she was in a cavern, but, one which she rejected when she saw the boxes lying near her feet and the tin like doors, at her side.

Still she remained on the ground. A little upset actually, she couldn't remember how she had gotten inside, or _where_ she was, or _what_ she was. Every time she tried to remember a lousy headache invaded her. That could desperate almost about anybody, really.

Nativa tried to step up, but her feet waver as if they've been struck numb by something or someone. "_Maybe I've been sitting-down too long…_" she continued thinking, speaking seemed to abandon her, past the initial shock and recognition that she only knew her name, she could only think to feel accompanied.

Finally, Nativa kicked herself and stood up, gathering all the courage and nerve of venturing out that tense metal door, she'd been staring at for the past two hours. _What will she find?_ She didn't know. _Who she would find?_ She faintly argued about. _Where will she be?_ Oh, that really terrified her….

She knocked the large boxes out her feet and touched the vain-like walls for balance. She noticed something odd and warm about the wall and as she lifted her gaze to it, she saw it glimmered and perplexed as she was, it create a dark-short melody

_----"Ahh!"---_she screamed bewildered. Falling on the ground once again, shocked. To quickly the noise and glow subsided for her to determine what it really was.

…

Inside the Christa's corridor Harlan, Catalina, Radu, Bova, and Rosie all appear to be walking out from one of Ms. Davenport's class.

_---"Man, class just keeps getting duller and duller by the minute."----_Harland said making a tired and boring face.

---"_I found it quite interesting, really."---_Catalina argued happily. _----"To think there could be another dimension coexisting with this one…"-_--she took a deep breath_. ----"…it just proves to you that Suzee IS real."_----she concluded defiantly.

Harland didn't even bother to start arguing with her. He just rolled his eyes and strolled down the long corridor.

_----"Personally, I don't mind…"---_interrupted Bova smug. ----"_Because, after class comes lunch, and that's good enough for me."---_he said walking out into one of the sliding doors.

Rosie made a smirking-cough like sound and Cat joined her from behind. The uranian didn't seem to notice the bluff or probably just ignored them.

Radu suddenly stopped in mid corridor and looked at the other crew members. His hand gripped tightly to one of his ears. _----"Did you hear that?"---_he asked serious.

Catalina, Rosie and Harlan stopped and stared perplexed at him.

_----"Hearing things again, Radu_?"---questioned Cat a little tired.

_----No…no, that's no it….!"----_

_-----"In the morning you woke us up telling us that you've heard some kind of…"thing" moving in the engine room, now you're hearing…what?"----_asked Harland mortified.

Radu looked serious at the crew and then removed his hand from his ear. _---"A scream, someone…or something….just screamed."----_he commented gravely. He looked at the group that stared at him irritated and a little worried. _---"You do believe me, don't… you?"-_--he asked anxious.

_----"Uhh, sure."----_Harlan responded. Turning around and looking at Catalina. He seemed to make a worried jest and then pointed out with the corner of his eye at Radu. Cat just assented and continued walking.

The andromedan sighed mortified. _Great, now they not only distrust me, they think I'm going insane, again…_!

He sense someone else was staring at him, and when he turned around, to found the bubbly Rosie looking up.

He stared a couple of seconds at her.

_---"I believe you, Radu"---_she commented smiling.

_---"Thank you, Rosie."----_he answered calmly, then he looked at the corridor were the other's had wandered of. _----"Now if _they_ only trusted me as you."---_

The mercurian girl looked rather concerned at Radu. _----"They don't think you're crazy, Radu."---_She told him. _---"They just worry a little about you."----_

_---"I guess you're right…"---_he told her. Then another echoed enter his mind. It was like the opening of sliding doors and the small tiptoes of a different type of shoe. He stood still as Rosie stared at him confused.

_----"What did you hear?"---_she asked curious. She always enjoyed when the andromedan told her about the things he heard that no one else in the Christa could.

Maybe all the crew was worried about him, but he couldn't deny the fact that he heard someone in the Engine Room, and if he needed to find what it was that was down there, he would. He started walking stiffly thru the corridor.

Rosie followed behind. _----"What happened, Radu?"----_She asked surprised. _----"Where are you going?"_----

_---"To the Engine Room!"----_he told her. Radu suddenly passed by the other crew members who where talking in the Team Room.

The others just stared at the hairy andromedan image stunned.

_----"Ok…"----_commented Harlan.

Catalina looked at the corridor entry once again and heard Rosie screaming.

_----"Wait Radu!"----_a pink bolt passed from one way of the corridor to the other, following Radu.

The crew members stared at each other in silent.

_----"Kids…"---_commented Bova, suddenly appearing with his face fill with an orange type substance. _---"….I….don't….know how you can deal with…them."----_he said, drinking from a tube type object.

…

She walked through the sliding door and a heavy fear began to settle near her stomach. Looking around she saw the same purple colored vein walls as the once in the closet she was hiding in.

Nativa had walked little, but she couldn't see or remember the way to the closet where she'd hidden. She hadn't meant anyone neither. So she continued walking onward, still without any idea or where she was.. _Great…I'm lost inside a lost place_ she thought mad_. Was it a prank?_ Yes, it had to be a prank…but, _from whom_?

She felt a trembling in the metal floor and she recognized the sensation of panic in her heart.

_----"This way_!"---- She heard someone crying.

_Was it instinct, fear, survival?_ Nativa didn't know, nor did she want to find out. She darted toward the back of the long corridor she was walking through and ran without knowledge to where she was running to.

….

Radu continued running as fast as his legs permitted. He felt Rosie panting breath following from behind, but he also heard another breath coming from the front._ ----"It's not to far from us!"----_he shouted.

…

Nativa ran desperately but she couldn't seem to budge off the followers. She didn't even know what they where, though, she understood there language. The woman tried to dodge them by confusing there way, running from left to right, making a zigzag way, but, still they went after her. Always choosing the correct way.

…

Radu had finally spotted the shadow of the "thing" he had heard screaming that morning. The figure appeared to be humanoid, but, he didn't trust on his senses all to quickly. It could be a Spung in disguise, it could be a enemy.

_----"Radu! Watch out!"---_Rosie screamed.

The andromedan turned around to see Rosie, but, as he turned his head toward the mercurian he felt a hard impact on his chest.

…

As she came in contact with the hard material, Nativa felt her whole head starting to tremble, then, as suddenly as she appeared on the surface of the closet type room, she fell into darkness.

….

Even as his head hurt, Radu reacted, getting up quickly and witnessing what he had come in contact with.

_----"Oh, no, Radu..."----_exclaimed Rosie, from behind. She stared worriedly at the woman that now lay unconscious on the floor.

He stared shocked at the golden haired woman. Her skin was as white as paper and her clothes seem to come from another era, another time.

The andromedan became silent all of a sudden.

…………

Hopefully I will continue this story. It did take me a long time to finish this first chapter, so I'll see how it goes.

Hope you like it,  
Jetta Knex :)

Nativa---It's Spanish for native girl.


	2. Clamored Mirror

**Clamored Mirror**

Nativa was surrounded by darkness. Once again, she felt the need to run, to scream. To just escape the ambiguous plane and disappear. She knew she was sleeping, or at least, a subconscious side of her knew it. Even so, she couldn't compose herself to wake up.

_----"…I…'nt….mean…"-----_

_Voices_…. She heard voices. Imminent sounds coming from different patterns, different echoes, and different persons.

_----"Shh…'s….kay…"---_

_Persons? _Where they even persons? What type of creatures created those sounds? Made those voices? _Echoed those thoughts?_

She heard a beeping, almost rhythmical sound. Something she'd heard before but couldn't remember what it was.

_----"Oh! She's waking up!"----_ An almost cheery high pitched voice said. It sounded very much like a small girl.

Her eyes started to diffuse as she felt everything coming into silent once again. Light seemed to bloomed and air was been implored by her lungs. She breathed a heavy amount of air and as it entered her system she could tell it was the same cold air she felt once before. In a small iron room…where she last remembered her location…

Her golden eyes seemed to open by a jerking reaction.

Nativa remained motionless and absolutely still. A bright yellow light seemed to hover above her. She didn't want to glance around, she didn't know what or who to expect and that simple fact terrified her. She just remained still, wishing that that cold trance could remain a minute more, could last an entire life time.

Suddenly the light darkened. A pink girl face stared down at her._ ----"Hi!"----_exclaimed the look a like child. A friendly smiled widened in her lips. _----"My name's Rosie…"----_

Nativa couldn't help but gasp. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart drop to her knees. She thought she was going to faint again_. ---"…my God…"---_she whispered as she stared at the humanoid female. _What was she? Was she even real? Was it makeup? A Prank? __Was it Real_?

The girl didn't seem to hear her. She just stepped back and gave her a little space to breathe.

_----"Who are you?"----_she asked Nativa.

The girl started to rise from the soft couch. That much felt like a cold, soft pillow. She rose herself to meet a pair of blue eyes staring back at her from the dark corner of the room.

Her breath abandoned her once again as she saw another humanoid, this time, an apparent male, glaring worriedly at her.

She maintained a confused-serious glare at the long haired man, who appeared shock by her reaction, but was cut off short, as the pink bubbly female appeared by her side, once again.

_----"He's Radu. He was the one you bumped yourself unconscious with."----_Rosie explained with a small giggle.

Nativa remained silent for a moment.

As Radu gazed momentarily at the pink girl and then back at Nativa.

She appeared to be in some kind of laboratory. The metal walls were all around them and the cold was beginning to numb her fingers.

_-----"Where am I?"----_she asked suddenly.

Both humanoids gazed surprisingly at her. Surprised by the girls' response.

Rosie looked a little confused at her_----"Well, you're inside the Christa."----_She commented, contemplating her uniform.----"_Where do __**you**__ come from?"----_she asked back.

Nativa thought the question over for a moment. Trying as hard as she could to remember…until an awful headache corrupted her thought. She breathed heavily and sighed. Looking up again to Rosie. _----"I don't know."----_she answered defeated.

Rosie looked a little taken back at her response. _-----"You don't know?"----_

Nativa moved her head side ways.

It looked like Radu was about to say something, but he changed his head at a sliding grey looking door. ----_"They're coming."-----_he commented serious, so serious that made Nativa feel uneasy and untrusting of the humanoids and the "they's" the man was referring to.

Suddenly the metal door opened. Sliding rapidly to its side. A rather large group of seemingly "human" people entered the room.

The girl maintained her guarded posture and stared fervently at the seven strangers. She was surely out numbered. So, the quick get---away she'd plan wasn't going to work a relief, in a strange way, because it meant she wouldn't bump herself with a thick almost metal chest, again.

_---"So this why all the commotion is about?"---_exclaimed a short boy with a pair of small antennas coming out of his forehead. He glared boringly at Nativa.

The girl stared back at him with the same bleak expression as his.

---"_Mr.Bova, please!"----_interrupted a short haired adult woman. She stepped in front of the boy. She appeared to be a little scare of her. Which made Nativa chuckled inside. _----"Who are you?"----she_ asked, covering her fear in a proud manner and a studied glared.

Nativa opened her mouth to answer. But was cut short by the pinkish looking girl.---"_That's the problem, Miss. Davenport. She doesn't know…"----_Rosie pointed out.

A commander--looking man glared up at Rosie confused and worried_.----"What do you mean she doesn't know?"-_---

Nativa was getting a bit nervous herself. She didn't like been stared at.

The entire crew gaze at her. Even a rainbow haired teenager stared at Nativa's dressing attire and laughed a bit. ----"_I like your uniform."---_she smirked, though she didn't seem sarcastic, nor sincere.

Nativa stared down at her clothes. She didn't find anything wrong or weird with the way she was dressing. The long grey skirt and the red shirt seemed fine, although for the lack of warmth. The freezing air was terrible.

_----"Maybe she has amnesia?"----_another boy interrupted. His raven hair was coming down by his sides and he had an earring on his left ear. _----"You know, when a person forgets certain things for a very long time."--_--He looked at Nativa. _---"Maybe she has that."---_

His fact did worry her.

The small boy that first commented about her sighed. _----"I'm going back to sleep."----_he said quietly, he then turned around and left the room, passing by the sliding door, without giving a hint of emotion. Everyone in the roomed stared at him and when he left, they returned they're questioning eyes back at Nativa.

_---"Well…we tried asking her when she woke up. But, she couldn't remember."----_the girl stated.

_----"We?"----_questioned the adult man.

Rosie assented confused. _----"Uh, yeah, me and Radu…we found her on the corridor below, near the Engine Room_."----the girl corrected a bit, dodging the details.

The first man she'd seen took a step forward and assented at Rosie's commen_t.----"We brought her here…Ro…Rosie thought it would be better for her to rest…and then she could tell us what happened."----_he said. Quietly staring up at the man.

It was the first time Nativa saw the spiral ear's he had. She remained stunned but maintained herself. Still waiting impatiently on the long seat. The staring was getting on her nerves.

_----"Commander Goddard…"---_the black haired man interrupted_. ----"What if she is a spy and this is all a trick?"--_-he said uneven and glaring at the girl.

Nativa couldn't contain herself more. She laughed maddened and looked up at the boy_. ----"A trick?"----_she said not leveled.

Everyone stared at her taken aback.

_---"You think I will trick you?"----_she questioned mad. Pressing hard on the seat's contours_.----"I am the one thinking you are all in some kind of group joke toward me!"----_she looked shakily at the boy's eyes_.----"Look I don't know where I am, I don't know what I am, and what I mostly want it's to get out of here...!"---_she expressed tense. Pressing her teardrops inside, she struggled to talk, but afraid that she would burst out crying she kept quiet.

The crew looked baffled at her.

Then something brushed past her. She saw Rosie walking toward the crew.

_----"All right, that's enough staring for a while!"-_---She said as she shooed the younger crew members outside. _-----"Commander Goddard and Miss Davenport, you can stay. Radu you too."----_she said, as the spiral-eared man remained where he was, though he hadn't even budged the first time Rosie had told them to leave.

As the other crew members left and complaint. The man addressed as the Commander, talked silently over Radu, Rosie, and Miss Davenport.

They seemed to be explaining something and then agreeing by the look on their faces. Nativa couldn't help remain seated any longer. The cold was getting to her too. So, as she saw that Rosie was leaving the room and the sliding door making its usual swirlish sound, she bent silently downward and putted her feet on the ground.

Instantly Radu seemed to have heard her. He lifted his head toward Nativa and the other member's followed.

The girl stared silently back at them. Taking in enough air to calm the stress down. She continued glazing at them.

Radu bent down near the floor, making Native seemed taller than what she really was, and putting a feeling of security around her. She didn't seem to look up at someone, rather at the same level.

_----"Do you remember you name?"-----_he asked in a silent voice.

_----"Yes"----_she assented. _----"My name is Nativa. Nativa Deidre."----_

Miss Davenport seemed to sighed eased and Commander Goddard smiled.

_----"I__f she remembers her name, then I think it's just a matter of days until she remembers who she is."----_the pink girl stated.

Nativa couldn't help sighed relief.

_----"Well, then, welcome Miss Deidre."----_Commander Goddard told her with a smile.

_----"Yes."----_Davenport interrupted_. ----"And since it is Radu's fault for bumping into you, then it will be His responsibility to guide you through your moment of illness."_----she said smug.

_----"What?"-----_Radu questioned looking at her.

_-----"What?"-----_Nativa asked perplexed. Looking at the "normal" seeing woman and then at the spiral eared man.

Davenport didn't answer them. She just walked highly dignified toward the sliding door, Goddard walking behind her.

_----"It's all up to you, Mister Radu."---_commented Goddard with a serious face.

The sliding door closed just as Radu and Nativa shouted to halt at the adults.

Silent fell through the room, as Nativa lifted up her gaze to meet Radu.

_----"Don't pay any attention to them_."-----Radu told her. As he stepped at her side His face although friendly, appeared serious_. ----"They're just mad because I found you, when they told me I was just dreaming._"----

Nativa stared up at him confused.

….

Done and done!

Phew, it took me a while but I'm finally getting inside the story. I hope you like it.

Please would you Review it with your opinion?


End file.
